The Day To Come Tommorrow
by Mika Sasaki
Summary: A clocktower leads to a friend, a broken vase leads to joining the Host Club, and the Host Club leads to a new world of craziness and fun. What have Haruhi and Michi gotten into? HikaruxOCxKaoru


**Hello to all the people who read Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

**First off, I just want to thank you for simply checking out my story. I'm not that good a writer, but I like to write for fun. Thus, Fanfiction is my new love~ **

**...Ok, so I no idea what to say other than please review! Bye bye**

* * *

"U-uh, maybe the library was this way...?"

Light footsteps filled the silence in the air as a young man with a book tucked under his arm walked down yet another seemingly endless hallway that was part of the maze that formed one of Ouran Academy's buildings.

"Or maybe it was up those stairs..." He murmured, staring back in the direction he had just come from. Running a hand through his white hair, the young man sighed and started to turn the corner of the hall, gloom settling over as he realized he was lost.

_...Bong...Bong...Bong..._

"WAHHHHH!" He jumped at the sound of the school's Clocktower announcing that it was three o'clock. Startled, he ran blindly around the corner in a panic.

BAM!

Two figures collided, letting out a joint yelp of pain at the sudden contact while falling to the floor. Both sat up with a groan, the white-haired boy gently rubbing his head to assess the growing bump. His golden eyes widened when he took in the chestnut-haired boy across from him.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry!" The white-haired boy scrambled to his feet and rushed over to help the other boy up, nearly tripping over the book he had dropped in the process. "Please forgive me, the bell startled me, I honestly did not mean to run into you, I'm so sorry!" He apologized in a rush, frantically bowing over and over to enforce his words. The chestnut-haired boy waved his hands to stop him.

"It's alright, it was an accident." He bent down and picked up the other boy's book, holding it out for him to take. The white-haired boy did so, his expression a mix between guilt, embarrassment and thanks.

"I truly am sorry." He apologized again.

"Really, it's no big deal. That clock is ridiculously loud." The chestnut-haired boy adjusted his glasses with a small smile before offering his hand. "Fujioka, Haruhi."

The other boy returned the smile and hesitantly shook the outstretched hand. "Sayuki, Michi. It's nice to meet you Fujioka-san."

Introductions complete, Michi shyly looked at Haruhi. "U-um, Fujioka-san, would you happen to know which way the library is? I was hoping to study there..." He trailed off.

Haruhi immediately shook his head. "You're better off studying somewhere else. I had the same idea, but when I got there all the kids where playing around and making so much noise it was impossible to do anything." He slumped over and let out a sigh, depression taking over.

"Oh, that's too bad..." Michi mumbled, disappointment clouding his face as he tried to think of another place to study in.

"Yeah, but I was told that alot of the rooms on this floor were not in use, so I was planning to study here instead." Haruhi straightened up and pointed to the sigh above the two boys heads. '3rd Music Room' was inscribed in bold letters on the sign.

"O-oh! If it's a-alright with you Fujioka-san, may I study w-with you?" Michi timidly asked, eyes cast downwards. Haruhi gave another smile before answering the nervous boy.

"Not at all, it would be nice to have some company that isn't insane or idiotic." He gave a small laugh at the end, earning a sweat-drop from Michi.

"Thank you?" Grasping the handles of the large door, both boys pushed it open. A blinding light causing them to shield their eyes, rose petals flying around them.

"Welcome." A harmonious chorus of male voices greeted the stunned pair. Lowering their arms, they were astonished to see six males in the center of the room, one siting in a chair while the others stood around him.

"H-huh?" Michi blinked in confusion and looked around the room. "W-whats...?"

Haruhi, in the meantime, was leaning heavily on the doors behind them, desperately trying to open the door while staring at the six strange boys.

"Oh wow, it's boys." Two of the males said in perfect harmony. They were obviously twins, identical ones at that, with ginger hair and golden, cat-like eyes. Michi recognized them as being in her class.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I believe you are in the same class as these young men aren't you?" A dark-haired male with olive-green eyes and glasses turned his head toward the twins.

"Yeah, but both of them are shy. They don't act very sociable so we don't know much about them." The twins answered Glasses Guy while talking and moving in sync with one another. Michi raised an eyebrow, impressed. He turned to Haruhi to see what his companion thought of the strange situation they had gotten into, but sweat-dropped when upon seeing that he had his back to everyone and was making a desperate attempt to open the door to escape.

Glasses Guy tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes and smirking. "Well that wasn't very polite." The twins turned to one another and shrugged, not really caring.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor Student and Sayuki Michi-san." He continued, opened his eyes. Michi blinked rapidly, surprised that a place like Ouran would have a host club.

"What?" The blonde-haired male that was sitting in the chair cried out, leaping to his feet. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've been hearing about." His blue eyes widened in amazement as he pointed a fingure a Haruhi.

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi stopped and turned around, creeped out. Michi also stared at him, curious.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." The dark-haired male answered for him.

"Well, ah, thank you. I guess." Haruhi answered him, slumped over in defeat at the way he had called him a 'commoner' and 'audacious'.

"You're welcome!" Michi jumped and let out a small shriek of fear when the blond-haired male magically appeared in-between him and Haruhi, throwing a arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka." He threw his other arm into the air dramatically. "You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

Haruhi flinched and side-walked away from the strange blond, but he followed him while continuing his dramatic gestures. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said in a monotone, changing direction and standing next to Michi who nodded in agreement. The blonde didn't seem to hear him, for he slid next to Haruhi and continued his rant.

"Spurned, neglected!" He cried, standing up and pulling Haruhi to him. "But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He finished while throwing his arms into the air.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi turned back to the door, Michi joining him as he shook his head in disbelief.

They were both surprised when the little blonde kid suddenly grabbed both their wrists and yanked them, forcing both males to take a few steps backwards. "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan, Mi-chan! You must be like a super hero or something Haru-chan. That's so cool!" He chirped happily. Michi couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression of innocence his honey-colored eyes held. Haruhi, on the other hand, was not as amused.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." He blinked and then grew angry. "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Haruhi yelled in the little boy's face, causing him to become scared and run away crying to the last member of this odd group, a very tall male with dark-hair and brown eyes.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar or the heir to the Sayuki Industries...would be so openly gay." The taller blonde mused in the side.

Michi's mouth dropped open and he blushed a deep red. Haruhi looked at him in disbelief. "Openly what?" He asked in a low voice. The blonde just smiled and snapped his fingers.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong, silent type?" He pointed to the tallest boy who simply gazed expressionless at the astonished pair, who Michi realized had been silent and uninterested the entire time. "The boy lolita?" His finger moved to the little boy, who was clutching a stuffed pink rabbit and rubbing his eyes like he was tired. "How about the mischievous type?" The hand moved to point at the twins, who smirked and linked a pair of arms back to back. "Or the cool type?" He finished by pointing to the dark-haired male with the glasses, who just gazed, well, cooly at Haruhi and Michi.

Both began to back up, their expressions close to being terrified. "I-Uh-It's not like that-" Haruhi chocked out, Michi nodding vigorously. "We were just looking for a quiet place to study!"

The taller blonde followed them and grabbed Haruhi's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." He rubbed a finger under Haruhi's chin. "What do you say?" Haruhi wrenched backwards with Michi following suit, neither seeing the stand with a vase behind them until it was too late. They knocked into it, the vase falling backwards. Both tried to desperately grab its handle, and both failed to their horror.

CRASH!

The vase shattered upon contact with the floor. The twins appeared behind the pair, faces disappointed. "Auuhh, we were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The one one the right whined. "Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The one one the left scolded.

"WHAT, 8 million yen?" Haruhi yelped. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" He slumped over the stand, one hand's fingers twitching as if counting all the thousands.

Michi stood in shock, his eyes wide. "Oh, what am I going to do? I can't tell Mama or Papa this, they'll be so disappointed and upset. Oh, how am I going to pay this off?" He mumbled to himself.

Haruhi stood up and turned around, depression and horror radiating from his entire body. "I'm gonna have to pay you back." He said in weak voice.

"With what money?" The twins said together, laughter evident in their tones as they turned to one another and shrugged. "You can't even afford a school uniform." Haruhi flinched. "What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" The one on the right teased. Although Michi had noted this earlier, she found it to be extremely rude and mean to point it out. He gave the twins a glare but stopped and hid partially behind Haruhi when they returned it.

Glasses Guy moved next to the ruined vase and picked up a piece. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki? I think that Sayuki-san will have no trouble paying back his part, so the matter lies to Fujioka-san." He said in a tone that sent shivers running down said persons spines.

The tall blonde male, apparently Tamaki, sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs. "There is a famous saying you may've heard, Fujioka, Sayuki." His chin rested on one hand, while the other shot out to point at Haruhi. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Michi let out a gasp and gave his companion a sad look that turned into horror upon seeing that Haruhi seemed to have died right then and there. "Fujioka-san! Are you alright?" He waved a hand infront of his companion's face as the Host Club gathered around. The twins leaned in to examine Haruhi while the small boy took to poking his arm. Haruhi feel to the floor, having blacked out. "Ah! Fujioka-san!" Michi cried out, flailing his arms in panic.

"It's alright Sayuki-san. He should wake up in a few minutes." Glasses Guy stated. "Now, for the matter of your payment for the vase." He looked intently at Michi, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"W-well, I'm n-not really sure..." Michi stuttered. "I-I-mean...um...uh..."

Glasses Guy titled his head to one side while closing his eyes, a unreadable expression plastered on his face. After a awkward minute he opened them and smiled, making Michi nervous. "I see. If that is how you feel, you can do the same as Fujioka-san. And I don't mean to work as the host's dog."

The rest of the host club and Michi looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamiki voiced the thought running through everyones mind.

"I think Sayaki-san could be...a host." Glasses Gu-ah, Kyoya, responded. All the hosts perked up.

"That's an excellent idea Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled, throwing his arms excitedly into the air. The little boy let out a chorus of 'Yays!' and climbed up the tall male's back, who nodded his approval. The twins turned to each other and grinned evilly.

"Sounds good to us." They spoke together, each throwing a arm around Michi who let out a startled and frightened yelp.

"Then it's official. Starting today, you are the Host Club's newest host. Welcome, Sayuki Michi-kun." Tamaki declared happily. Michi gulped.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
